Sinfully Sweet
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: [ONE SHOT!] Fighting again, Draco? Well, this time the punishment is Sinfully sweet. HD slash!


**Title: **Sinfully Sweet

**Setting: **Seventh Year, Hogwarts

**Rating: **R- Slash!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP

**Summary: **Fighting again, Draco? Well, this time the punishment is Sinfully sweet. H/D slash!

**Authors Notes: **This idea came to me while I was reading a very good H/D fic that had an incredibly steamy kiss. When authors use the phrase "He tasted like..." They always choose cinnamon or apples... even coffee. But when they choose chocolate, I always wonder "How do they taste like chocolate, did they convienently eat chocolate just minutes before?" So I've decided to take the chocolately kiss into literal terms.

Hope you enjoy my pointless obsession with Harry and Draco romance.

x.x.x.x

Fuck.

That exact word ran through my mind over and over as Mcgonagall showed up at the worst possible time. She tends to do that.

Potter was beneath me, his arms pinned beneath him, while I straddled his hips, my hand inches from his face. I could feel the boys rage radiating from his body, seeping through his clothes and right through mine, meeting my own furious emotions. While his rage was strong, i believed mine to be stronger.

I could feel a bruise forming on my once-perfect cheekbone and scowled, my hand ready to punch the raven-haired Gryffindor, even with Mcgonagall hardly six feet away.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Malfoy." Mcgonagall said icily, her lips pursed into a thin white line. She looked ready to kill. "Your third brawl in two days? And here I thought boys mature as they grow older!"

It had come to the point that I didn't even remember what the fight had been about. Though, I was fairly sure it had something to do with Weasley being poor and Granger being a mudblood. It always is, isn't it? Potter's thin form bucked underneath me, as he tried with all his might to push my figure of his own. I clenched my teeth, my eyes reaching Mcgonagall's framed orbs. She looked as if she was angrier than Potter and I combined.

Very reluctantly, I pushed myself up off the ground. Looking around, I saw that Potter and I had gained an audience. It's true, we had never fought so violently. I could feel my cheek streaking crimson liquid, staining my pale face. I could also feel my side burning with a firey discomfort. A pain I had never experienced.

Harry didn't look any better than I. He lifted himself up off the floor only to let his knees buckle and fall back down. His hand held his ribcage tightly, as if he were afraid it was about to fall out.

Mcgonagall didn't even grace us the option of going to Pomfrey. Instead, with a cold gaze directed at us both, she led us to her empty classroom. I groaned inwardly as I realized we were going to be in detention. From the looks of it, for a very long time.

Potter looked just as happy about the situation as I felt.

"You two will stay in here until I see fit. If you even so much as break the others fingernail, I will report to Dumbledore immediately, and you both will be expelled."

It was an empty threat, and she knew it. Who could ever expell Harry... The world was doomed if ever did.

The door closed and I instantly felt Mcgonagall's magic as she locked the room. It was useless to try and get out, I found out after a few pointless shakes of the doorknob. I reached for my wand, ready to hex Harry into oblivion now that Mcgonagall was gone but found my pocket empty. With a horrified look on my face, I searched all my pockets, my nimble fingertips digging into my robe hopelessly.

"Malfoy, you prick, we threw them outside, remember?"

I vaguely remembered throwing my wand to the side when I tried to punch Potter's lights out.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. With a glance out the window, I saw the sun was still out and let out a relieved sigh. At least I wouldn't have to miss dinner. I was starving.

x.x.x.x

With a loud curse, I banged on the door with my fist. The sun had set hours ago and I had yet to leave the stupid neglected classroom. Potter just sighed and I could almost feel him roll his emerald eyes at me.

"What? Aren't you hungry, too?" I said, my fist pounding painfully only adding to my injuries. He had to be hungry. It was only minutes after lunch that their fight had begun, and now it was well past dinner.

"Come to think of it." Said Potter, his hand reaching his stomach cautiously. "I really am."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. All that seemed to go through my mind was how badly I wanted to get out. My fist thudded aimlessly against the hard wood of Mcgonagall's door as I yelled for someone to let us out of the wretched room.

I was so caught up in my self-pity of being isolated in a room with Potter when a slight crumple of plastic brought me back to my senses. I turned around quickly, watching the Gryffindor unwrap his chocolate frog delicately, as if purposly trying to get my mouth to water.

With a teasing glance towards me, Potter lifted the chocolate to his mouth just about to take a bite. I growled, not believing the loyal Gryffindor wasn't going to _share_. With hurried steps, I ran towards the other boy, accross all the empty desks until I reached my destination. Ready to grab the chocolate frog from Harry's darkened hands, where the chocolate had melted, my seeker reflexes almost caught it.

But then, of course, Potter has some of those reflexes as well.

He took the whole chocolate frog, and I mean all of it, and stuffed it into his mouth with the grace of an ape. His eyes closed slowly, while he chewed the chocolate his head leaning back onto the wall which he was standing by. A very delicious sound erupted from his throat and my eyes flashed. This wasn't the kind of thing a sixteen year old boy with raging hormones needed to hear.

Another soft sound of pleasure emerged from Potter's mouth and he lifted his head slightly, smirking. "It's so good."

Of course, innocent little Potter had no idea the sort of effect his teasing was having on me. He did it purely to annoy the hell out of me, not to activate my sex drive.

Very slowly I inched towards him, hungry enough to devour him. When I finally leaned my body against his, I felt his own go rigid. With one hesitant movement, his head was facing my own, our eyes locked.

Then, I did whatever any normal teenager would do, I leaned in and captured his soft lips in the most passionate kiss I had ever been a part of.

The best part was I got to see Potter's eyes widen and fill with a sort of hungry lust that was laced wonderfully with terror.

I moved my lips against his own, feeling the heat from his flushed cheeks transfer onto my own. Soon enough, his lips moved with my own, intoxicating us both with desire.

Then, yearning his taste, I let my tongue flicker slightly onto his bottom lip, sliding gently accross it, moistening it with the wetness of my mouth. His mouth opened, inviting my eager tongue inside.

As soon as I started to explore Potter's warm mouth I moaned with pleasure. I let my tongue swirl mercilessly against his own, causing his thin form to shudder with uncontrolable urges. I deepend the kiss further, my tongue meeting his own, creating the most wonderful sensations in my body.

Moving my tongue around his mouth, I gasped, finding the sinful chocolate that lurked there. I let my tongue sink into the sticky mess, tasting the delicious liquid that was made only more divine by the taste of Potter's sweet-tasting mouth. I groaned deep in my throat, licking the chocolate from Potter's tongue, making him shiver with pleasure.

His hands thrust into my hair as the kiss continued, reaching an unbearable amount of pleasure. His rough fingertips tugged at my fine strands as my own hands travelled down his waist, his body trembling underneath my smooth hands.

I continued licking the sinfully sweet chocolate from Potter's mouth, my tongue flicking at the roof of his mouth. Very slowly, I thrust my hips so that they met Potter's and the boy's eyes opened, going wide with surprise of the amount of pleasure this one movement caused.

I repeated the movement, my hips grinding against Potter's. The delicious moan that erupted from his body could rival the mouth-watering chocolate that his mouth was coated in. His hands dug harder into my hair as I thrust again, my body pressed against his own.

My mouth reluctantly left Potter's as I trailed open-mouthed kisses down his jawline to his awaiting neck. My stained lips formed little blotches of chocolatey-liquid on his usually unmarked skin and I made sure I went back to them, sucking the sweetness off his neck, all the while thrusting my body against his.

Letting my tongue trail up his neck, I found my way to his ear, which I soon found out to be a very sensitive spot. After placing a feather-light kiss behind the shell of his ear, I whispered in a husky voice:

"You're right, Harry. It's delicious."

x.x.x.x

**A/N: **Haha, sorry. I was just in _that_ mood. Anyway, don't flame me for my unappropriate display of lust... It was just so fun to write, I couldn't stop.

It's not even that smutty, I mean, they're wearing clothes for goodness sakes! Fully intact clothes, too!

Well, reviews and constructive critism appreciated!

Shadow

P.S I didn't really proofread this all that well, so if I have mistakes, sorry!


End file.
